Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive lubrication oil filters.
It is well known that proper lubrication of automotive engines is perhaps the most critical routine step which can protect the engine from wear and greatly extend the useful life of the engine. Lubricating oil, besides performing its lubricating and cooling functions in the engine, serves to remove acids and other impurities as well as wear residues. They are conventionally removed by filtering elements through which the lubricating oil is continuously circulated and by replacing the lubricating oil with new oil at frequent intervals during the utilization of the engine.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,660 relates to an oil filter element having within the central core of the filtering element a permanently magnetized metal bar and a helical structure of magnesium metal. The magent serves to remove metallic particles from the oil and the magnesium to neutralize sulfuric acid.
It is known that automotive sporting enthusiasts frequently use chromed or other customized decorative valve covers, air cleaners and chromed oil filter and other items to enhance the appearance of their vehicle's engine.
Since oil filters are an expandable, replaceable item, the present practice of chroming the outer cylindrical casing of the filter is very wasteful and expensive. Automotive filters presently on the market however do not permit the separate replacement of the filter unit from the casing.
An automobile parts store must now stock many differnt sizes of automotive filters to meet the demand of customers with different types of cars and engines all which have different sized filters with varying sized threaded elements for connection to the threaded conduit from the engine. This results in a great outlay to maintain minimum stock which often does not turnover very rapidly but must be maintained in order to satisfy customer demand.
The present invention provides an oil filter which can be manufactured in a limited number of sizes and my means of an adaptor neck, can be utilized on a variety of different type engines which in the past usually required oil filters specifically designed for them. The oil filter of this specification also includes an improved design for installing, maintaining, and changing the combination of magnetic bars and spiral magnesium helical structure or vice versa as disclosed in may above noted patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,660.
Decorative covers for oil filters, in the past actually have been the outer container walls of the oil filter itself and, therefore, had to be discarded when it was time to change the filter.
The present invention provides an adaptor structure for simply putting the decorative cover easily and securely in place over the replacement oil filter without the need of any special tools in order to transfer from the old to the new replacement oil filter.